Rooftop of Broken Souls
by forgetxdecemberx
Summary: Oneshot. Through the years Mac and Dick see each other on one night, June 3rd, the anniversary of Cassidy's death. Every year they meet each other on that rooftop. Somewhere along the way they found a way to save each other. {MaDi} Edited and reposted due to me losing my old account info.


Oneshot. Through the years Mac and Dick see each other on one night, June 3rd, the anniversary of Cassidy's death. Every year they meet each other on that rooftop. Somewhere along the way, they found a way to save each other. {MaDi}

A/N:Just a oneshot of MaDi spanning from 2006-2013 as they find comfort in each other every June 3rd on the rooftop where it all happened.

A/N #2: This is an edited version of a fic I wrote years ago. I lost my old info and after season four I got serious feels. So enjoy and please review! Be on the look out for more stories!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just a Marshmallow.

Rooftop of Broken Souls

June 3rd, 2006.

It was supposed to be one of the greatest nights of their lives. The seniors of Neptune High School were finally free; high school had ended. They were partying, drinking and talking about summer plans, plans of the future, which colleges they'd gotten into, what they were going to major in. It seemed like they had their entire lives in front of them; dreaming about who they'd become. No one could have imagined that while they were all partying and having fun, a tortured soul had lost all grasp on reality.

When Veronica had found her, Mac was basically catatonic. She just kept asking why. Why had he taken everything? She didn't understand, she never saw the signs, she didn't find out that he was responsible for the deaths of over fifteen people and the rape of her best friend until the next day.

Dick was doing a keg stand when he heard the screaming, someone had just jumped off the roof. In a panic, the new graduates made their way outside. Dick collapsed when he saw it, his little brother, splattered on top of a car hood. The vomiting came soon after; teenagers were screaming and crying as the cops tried to move them back. Dick was soon just as catatonic as Mac.

Sheriff Lamb was escorting Dick to the station, at the same time Deputy Sacks was helping Mac to his car to get her statement; Veronica and Logan were by her side. They looked at each other for a brief second; by morning they would be the only two people who would care that Cassidy was dead. Everyone else would see him as a mass murder, a rapist, a psychopath. It wasn't that those things weren't true, they clearly were. They would never remember him as the kind, smart, goofy and shy guy he was. They'd never see that he too was a victim.

June 3rd, 2007.

Their freshmen year at Hearst was over, and as the school year came to an end neither of them could stop thinking about him. Dick had just asked Logan about the night on the roof; if he had tried to stop him from jumping. Mac had just ended things with Max once she realized he had no intention of doing anything aside from helping slackers cheat their way through college. It was cute at first, he was in his own way a bad boy; she finally saw the appeal of Logan for Veronica. It just wasn't right anymore. Dick had drunkenly apologized for the horrible things he'd said to her in the past two years, she'd accepted because she could see the pain in his eyes.

She ended up on the roof of the Neptune Grande, sitting down with a beer in her hand, only feet away from where her first real boyfriend had swan dived off and taken his own life. She was leaning against the brick wall that Logan had dodged bullets behind. Mac jumped when she heard footsteps, looking up she saw him standing there. He was clearly hammered, his eyes bloodshot but that could have been from crying. They didn't speak at all. Dick just sat down next to her and stared at the ledge. Moments later he passed her a flask, usually, she wouldn't even consider taking a drink from Dick Casablancas, but tonight was different, and she had taken the last sip of her beer. Taking a sip off of the flask, she closed her eyes, feeling the burn in her throat. Whiskey. Expensive whiskey. They passed the flask back and forth, still not saying a word.

She woke up when the sun was coming up, noticing a jacket covering her upper body and her head rested on Dicks's shoulder. She covered him up with the jacket and left.

They never spoke of that night again.

June 3rd, 2008.

Sophomore year was over and Veronica was off at Stanford now. Mac felt alone once again, sure she still had Parker, but her roommate didn't know the details of that part of her life. Wallace knew, but he was hard to talk to about it; he couldn't understand why Mac didn't hate Cassidy. Dick didn't have anyone anymore either. His father, who never cared anyway was still in prison; he didn't like talking to Logan about it because he understood why his best friend hated his little brother. He understood why everyone hated him.

Mac was surprised that by the time she got to the roof that night Dick was already there, leaning up against the same spot they ended up exactly a year ago. This time he had brought a blanket and a cooler. She didn't say hello, she sat down next to him on the blanket and accepted the beer he opened for her.

An hour passed.

"Do you think if..I had been better to him, he wouldn't have done the things he did?" Dick finally questioned.

"I can't answer that. I ask myself every day if I had noticed the signs.. if I could have helped." She admitted.

That ended their conversation, when he saw tears start to fall from her eyes he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He let tears of his own fall, they both felt comfortable with each other. They could hate him, love him, miss him, and feel guilty that they didn't do anything to help without any judgment.

Dick woke up first this time, his arms were wrapped protectively around the brunette as she used his chest as a pillow. He didn't want to wake her, so he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. When he woke up she was gone.

Once again, the next time they saw each other they didn't mention a thing.

June 3rd, 2009.

Junior year was over, and to everyone's surprise, including his own; Dick had yet to fail out or quit. His grades were actually pretty good, not that Mac had hacked in and looked or anything. When that night came again, they were expecting each other. Mac brought the blankets this time, Dick brought booze and food. Mac was surprised that he remembered she was a vegan so he got her a veggie burger and fries, and vegan cupcakes. It almost felt like a date, an annual one where they barely spoke and somehow always woke up next to each other. Mac had no idea that Dick even knew she was a vegan, but it was kind of sweet that he was nice enough to bring her food.

They ate in silence. They drank in silence. Until three hours later when they were both plastered.

"I know we're not friends.." Dick started, it sounded like an insult, "but I think he would have snapped earlier if he hadn't known you. I know he hurt you.. but I'm glad you're here. It's nice to know that someone in the world besides me still cares." He looked over at her, her hair was a little shorter and she had lightened it. He never noticed before, but she was gorgeous. She gave him a small grin; she was glad he was here. That she didn't have to be alone, even though every other day of the year she was. This one night, she knew she'd always have someone. They both knew.

He leans in for a kiss, just like he had done years before at the beach. This time though, she doesn't push him away. She kissed him back, and they don't know what will come of it, but it makes them both feel safe. The kiss lead to more, one night stands weren't something Mac did. This was so much different though.

They both woke up at the same time, snuggled up together, clothes tossed aside. He slipped on his boxers and let her cover up with the blanket and handed her the clothes that were scattered. He looked away while she dressed when she walked in front of him they didn't say a word. He kissed her forehead and she walked towards the door and left the hotel.

June 3rd, 2010.

They both graduated from Hearst and were trying to figure out where their lives were going. When the sun went down they met up at the usual place. Dick once again supplied the booze, Mac brought blankets and pillows this time. He poured two shots, handing one to her.

"To Cass, and hoping he's no longer in pain." His words were sober, Mac nodded and clinked her shot glass with his before taking back the shot. He made them rum and cokes. They drank, looked up at the stars, and for once they began to talk.

"I hear Ronnie got into Columbia... I always knew she'd do something great with her life." Dick admitted, he hadn't always been the best to her, but he still knew how smart she was, how determined she was, and he understood what Logan saw in her.

"And Logan enlisted?" Mac questioned, though she had heard through Wallace who still had some classes with him during senior year.

"Yep, he left for basic training yesterday morning.." Dick looked sad as he informed her, "what are your plans for the future Mac Attack?" he asked, Mac noted that he seemed genuinely interested.

"You know, just sending resumes to everywhere I can think of... Although I did have to take Grade My Ass off of that list.. somehow I don't think future employers would be too impressed" she laughed, not pulling away when he grabbed her hand.

"That was fun though.. I'm pretty sure I found your ass on that site by the way" he teased, although it probably was there since Max had released a few risqué photos of her when she had broken up with her.

"That's how Max's hard drive mysteriously got erased without any way to recover the files" she grinned, an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

"If it makes you feel any better, I gave you an A" he smirked.

"Well, thanks, I think." She chuckled, this was the most they'd talked in the years they'd been staying on the roof together. "What about you though..? What are the plans for the future..?" she questioned curiously, he had graduated from Hearst, she'd seen him in a few classes, to her surprise he had done rather well.

"Well.. nothing is set in stone yet. My dad offered me a job, I told him to fuck off." Dick admitted, he would never work for the asshole who didn't even come to his own son's funeral. "I'm thinking about opening a surf shop though.. Teach lessons, design boards.. Do something I actually like." He had never told anyone his dream, but he knew his secrets were safe with her.

"That sounds amazing. Good for you.. saying no to your dad and all." She grinned.

They didn't sleep that night, they talked, laughed, told stories, shared dreams and aspirations. It was nice, they watched the sunrise together, his arm protectively around her. This time she kissed him goodbye before leaving.

June 3rd, 2011

He had heard that she had accepted a job in Los Angeles, so he wasn't sure she'd come this time. Still, he brought booze and a cooler full of fresh fruit. He was pleasantly surprised when he walked over to their usual spot and found her sitting there, beer in hand. He sat down next to her and accepted the Bud Light she handed him.

"How's the new job?" he asked as they both stared at the ledge.

"Boring. But it pays well.. and I get the best technology has to offer so I can't complain." She admitted, "I heard you found a property for your surf shop"

"Yeah, Big Dick tried to buy it for me.. It's why it took so long, I had to find investors myself" Dick told her, he seemed proud of himself. "It's been kind of a rough year. Logan is overseas, so it's been pretty boring. My shrink says I need to start trying to meet new people, people who aren't random girls I meet at parties." He shrugged, Mac didn't know he went to a therapist, it was comforting to hear that he was getting help.

"It's probably a good idea... I get it though. Parker went back to Denver for some job, Wallace is teaching at Neptune High.. I did run into Madison in L.A though. She's engaged to some movie producer or something." Mac admitted it was still weird that she should have had Madison's life.

"I bet that was fun.." Dick rolled his eyes, Madison Sinclair wasn't his favorite person either, "what about you Macaroon? Seeing anyone?" she hated that she loved his silly nicknames for her.

"There was a guy, it didn't end too well" she admitted, "he worked with me.. so, he had some hacking skills. Found about.." she glanced towards the ledge again, "apparently I'm damaged goods." She chuckled a little but saw that Dick had an angered look on his face.

"He called you damaged? What a douche. You didn't do anything wrong." Mac took his hand, her way of saying that it was okay, the guy didn't matter.

"I'm starting to think that no one will really understand it. That I still love him and hate him."

"I understand it." He promised, lacing their fingers together.

They kept talking about the past year until they finally fell asleep; Mac woke up first again, snuggled up against Dick. She grinned; he probably was the only person who could ever understand that part of her life and be okay with it. When he woke up he smiled up at her she sighed quietly, she had admitted to herself a long time ago that he was a good looking guy. She knew who he was around everything else. But the nights they spent together once a year, he was a different guy. Mac couldn't be sure which was the real him.

"Do you have to get back to L.A right away? I was thinking we could grab breakfast." He offered, Mac looked a little taken back. Years they'd spent the night together, even had sex once, kissed multiple times but never stepped out of the hotel together.

"Actually I could go for some coffee" she decided, high school was years ago, why couldn't they be seen in public together?

After they walked to the café to get coffee, Dick walked her back to her car. He opened the door and kissed her goodbye, both wishing it wouldn't be another year until they saw each other again. Yet both were too afraid to admit it so they just waved, knowing in a year they'd be back on that rooftop.

June 3rd, 2012.

This time when she got to the roof it was different, there was a table set up, dinner for two. She at first thought she was interrupting some poor couples' romantic date. Then she saw him, a grin on his face as he motioned for her to come closer. Mac smiled, the spread on the table was all fruits and veggies; he did know her well.

"What's all this?" she questioned, a little suspicious of his intentions, even though there wasn't anything they hadn't said or done together in the few days they spent together.

"To say thank you." He explained, pulling out the chair for her. She sat, but still looked lost. "You saved my life, Mac. That night... the first night we were up here together. I was going to end it all. The guilt got to be too much, I thought that everything was my fault. My dad didn't care, he didn't even call when he found out. My mom said she never wanted us anyways. Logan couldn't understand and I was okay with that because of what he did to Ronnie.. they all had every right to hate him. To hate me too for what I did to him, what I turned him into." Tears were starting to form in both of their eyes, "but I got up here, with every intention of following in my little brother's footsteps and you were here. It showed me that someone out there.. someone in this world besides me still gave a damn. It meant everything."

Mac was stunned by the confession, but she reached out and touched his hand, giving him a small smile. "You saved me too you know. I always thought I was alone in this.. I knew Veronica tried, but after what he did to her I couldn't talk to her about it. I knew that on at least one night in the entire year, the hardest night to get through.. I had someone by my side." She spoke softly, and once again they were quiet again. Eating, drinking, talking about their lives. They didn't sleep, they watched the sunrise again. The next day they grabbed lunch and he kissed her goodbye, knowing he'd see her in a year.

June 3rd, 2013.

She surprised him this time; at noon she walked into the surf shop he had successfully opened. As soon as he spotted her he walked away from his customer and picked her up in the air, twirling her around. Bystanders were clearly confused.

"Macachino!" he gushed, some of the 09ers that were in the shop gave disapproving glances but knew to keep their mouths shut. Mac didn't know, but a few friends had made fun of her since the last time they'd seen each other. Calling her Ghostworld, or that freaky chick the Beav use to date. Dick had told them to shut the fuck up, that they didn't even know her.

"I thought maybe you could give me a surf lesson." She grinned once she was placed back on her feet.

"I'll cancel my other appointment." Dick had a big grin on his face, Mac did too. They only had seven nights together on a rooftop of a place where the worst event in their life had taken place.

They spent the rest of the day together, Dick attempted to teach Mac how to surf but mostly it was the two of them goofing off, when the sun started to set they were sitting in the sand, fingers interlaced once again.

"So, should we go?" Dick questioned, Mac knew what he meant. She shook her head.

"I think the nights on that rooftop helped heal us both.. Why don't we just stay here, watch the sunrise on the beach for a change?" Mac suggested, looking over at him.

"Sounds like a plan to me Macarena" he smiled, pulling her closer to him. "I've been thinking too... that maybe we could see each other more than once a year." He seemed nervous, something that was unusual for him.

"I was hoping you'd say that.. I accepted a job in Neptune. I'm moving back." She watched his eyes light up, he gave her a look no one ever had before. He let his hand run through her shortened hair before kissing her. The sun was going down, and they were together. They had saved each other. Without realizing it, they had been in a relationship for the past seven years.

"So, if you need a place to crash while you look for a new place.." she didn't let him finish with his offer, instead she kissed him again, grinning against his lips.

It shouldn't make sense, the bully and a bullied. But somehow they fit perfectly together. It was impossible to know how long it was going to last, but for the time being they were happy; they felt complete for the first time since that night Cassidy Casablancas jumped off that rooftop.

A/N: I love reviews. I really really do.


End file.
